Stupendous Star Trek
by Phish Tacko
Summary: "The greatest joy in life is this: Star Trek discussions and maybe a kiss." Violet and Quigley talk about Star Trek.


**I've been watching a lot of Star Trek lately, so I really wanted to write about Violet and Quigley discussing Star Trek. A lot of the things Violet will say here are things that my parents (both Trek fans) have said to me. I had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **I don't own ASOUE or Star Trek.**

* * *

"So, Duncan tells me you like science fiction."

"Hm?" Violet looked up from the device she was fiddling with to see Quigley standing next to her.

"He said you're a bit of a trekkie. Is that right?"

Violet chuckled.

"Actually, most of us prefer the term 'trekker', but for the most part, he's right." She put her screwdriver down and turned to face Quigley. "I'm a Star Trek fan."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"I personally liked the original series the best, but I'll admit that the later iterations are objectively better. What about you?"

"To be honest, I've never really been into it. I'm more of a Firefly, Dark Matter kind of guy. I liked The Orville, though."

"The Orville actually borrows heavily from Trek, especially Next Generation." Violet stood up and walked over to a shelf full of DVDs in the living room. She pulled a box from the top shelf and looked it over. "Do you remember the episode of The Orville with the delegates from rival planets?"

"Yeah, the one with Rob Lowe."

"That one had a lot of similarities to an episode in the first season of Next Generation." Violet opened the box and looked inside. "If I remember right, the episode was called 'Lonely Among Us'."

"Which episode?"

"Episode 7." She put the box back in its place and turned to face Quigley. "The first season also had an episode called 'The Naked Now', which was actually based on an episode in the original series called 'The Naked Time'."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, but they didn't really do it very well."

"Oh." Quigley walked over to the shelf and stood next to Violet.

"To be honest, most of the first season isn't very good. The second season is kinda lame, too. The cast didn't really get into their groove until about the third season."

"Even the writing couldn't save it?"

Violet scoffed.

"The writing was just as bad. It didn't really improve until Gene Roddenberry had a stroke. After that, I think they had a little more freedom, so they took a few more creative liberties with the scripts."

"When was that?"

"Around season 3, I think." Violet pulled another box off the shelf and looked it over. "It also got a lot better after Wesley Crusher left for Starfleet Academy."

"Which one is he?"

"He's the annoying kid that wears a lot of ugly sweaters and is always the one to save the Enterprise." Violet put the box back. "Seriously, nobody likes him. It's a shame he had to come back for later seasons."

"He sounds a little like River Tam to me." Quigley shrugged. "Or even Five."

"Bite your tongue." Violet gave him a look of distaste. "River at least had a legitimate reason for being the way she was, and Five was a likable character from the start. Wesley was just an annoying little shit."

"Oh, come on. How bad could he be?"

"Seriously? He's a kid. How is a kid that hasn't even been to the academy able to solve problems that most of the crew can't? He saves the ship in practically every episode he's in. It's so annoying." Violet turned and walked over to the sofa. "They don't even kill him off when we expect them to."

"Okay?" Quigley followed suit and sat down. "Is that why you and Klaus were yelling 'Kill Wesley' last week?"

"That's exactly why. He was supposed to be executed, but he was saved at the last minute." Violet turned to face Quigley. "Speaking of annoying characters, there's Q. Every season has at least one Q episode. Season one has two. And that's not counting the Q episodes in Voyager."

"Who's Q?"

"Some kind of god-like character. He's supposed to be part of an all-powerful race that can manipulate time and take control of the Enterprise. He's also an arrogant jackass, and has the worst timing ever."

"He sounds like a jerk."

"He is. He hijacks missions to mess with Picard and the crew. He's also the one that got them interacting with the Borg in 'Q Who'."

"Wow."

"I think it's kind of fitting that the actor that plays Q is kind of a jerk as well." Violet smirked. "Different members of the cast of Next Generation have confirmed that. Voyager, too."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. He also has a very punchable face, which I think fits the character."

Quigley snickered.

"What, even more punchable than Wil Wheaton?"

"Well, I wouldn't go quite that far. He's pretty punchable, but Wil Wheaton has him beat there."

"Gee, Violet, tell me how you really feel."

"No, really, it's kind of a universal truth in the Trek fandom that Wesley Crusher sucks. Ask any Trek fan, they will tell you that he sucks. Wil Wheaton is kind of a dick, too. He has a habit of telling off the fans, but to be fair, he's telling them off for liking Wesley, so I mean, it balances out."

"Seems a bit convoluted."

"Yeah, well…" Violet bit her lip. "I mean, even Klaus hated Wesley."

"Is that surprising?"

"Yes and no. To be honest, they have a couple of similarities. They're both know-it-all nerds that wear a lot of sweaters. That's about where the similarities end, though. At least Klaus admits that he's a know-it-all."

"Hmm." Quigley smiled thinly. "Okay, so Wesley stands out in a bad way. Are there any characters that stand out in a good way?"

"Oh, yeah. Tons!" Violet grinned. "Most of the bridge crew is good. I like most of them."

"Most?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't too fond of Tasha Yar, but I liked the rest of them, especially once the cast really started to gel together."

"Any favorites?"

"Well, to start off, there's Picard, obviously. And I know that the fandom would regard this as blasphemy, but I like him better than I liked Captain Kirk."

"Would that have anything to do with William Shatner's personality?"

"Yes. He's a brilliant actor, but that doesn't make him any less of an arrogant diva."

"That makes sense. Any other favorites?"

"Data was cool, I liked him." Violet thought for a moment. "I also liked Geordi, Riker, and Deanna Troi. I didn't like Barclay much at first, but he grew on me." She paused. "Were you just wanting to hear about Next Generation, or did you mean all of it?"

"All of it, I guess." Quigley also paused. "Wait. Just how many iterations of Star Trek are there?"

"Seven."

"Shit, really?"

"Really. There's the original series. That came first. Then there was the animated series, Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise, and Discovery. And that's not even counting the movies, like Wrath of Khan."

"Wow." Quigley raised his brows in astonishment.

"Enterprise and Discovery are actually prequels, but you don't necessarily have to watch them first."

"That's always confused me. I don't understand prequels." Quigley frowned. "I mean, I kind of see where they come from, but I can never figure out what order I'm supposed to watch things in."

"Oh?"

"Like, with Star Wars. Are you supposed to watch them in chronological order of release dates, in the episodic order, or in the machete order they described on Big Bang Theory? And Jeepers Creepers. Am I supposed to watch them from one to three, or do I watch the third one right after the first?"

"I don't think it really matters. I mean, we didn't worry about that when The Hobbit was released."

"That's different. The books and movies all go in a specific order, so it's kind of hard to mess up. Silmarillion first, then The Hobbit, then Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers, and Return of the King."

"Unless they decide to make a Silmarillion movie." Violet shrugged. "Hopefully not."

"They're doing it backwards, it drives me crazy." Quigley ran one hand through his hair and shook his head. "No matter what, you miss out on context clues and plot details."

"Not always." Violet replied. "You don't even really have to watch all of it. Look at Star Trek. Do you think I've watched every episode of every season of every series?"

"Frankly, yes."

Violet chuckled.

"Not quite. I've seen all of the original series, Next Generation, and Voyager, but I never ended up finishing Enterprise. I never even got around to watching Deep Space Nine or the animated series. I don't know how I feel about Discovery yet."

"So, what do you recommend watching first?"

"The original series. Don't get me wrong, Enterprise will give you a lot of context as to why Starfleet has all their rules and regulations, but you don't necessarily have to watch it. Hell, you can pretty much pick and choose which ones you want to see. Like, some people like the original series better, some people like Next Generation, some people like Voyager. It doesn't matter. Each one is pretty much a self-contained series, even if they feature characters from other ones."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, we got way off topic. I have other favorite characters, like Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine, and Spock."

"I'm guessing Spock reminds you of someone."

"Gee, how ever did you guess?" Violet smirked. "Yeah, he's a lot like Klaus. No use for illogical thinking, or human emotion. Klaus describes himself as more of an android than a Vulcan, though. He's more like Data."

"Yeah, I see it. He doesn't really understand human behavior, does he?"

"Klaus or Data?"

"Yes."

Violet chuckled.

"Yeah, not really. He wants to, but he's not quite human, so he'll never completely understand."

Quigley tilted his head to the side.

"You know, I still can't tell whether you're referring to Klaus or Data."

"I think I'll let you chew on that for awhile." Violet smirked. "But anyway, I have a lot of favorite characters. Sorry for info-dumping on you, there."

"No, I like it. I like hearing you talk about Star Trek."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you get really animated and your face just lights up. It's cute." Quigley wrapped his arm around Violet's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Not everybody has something they're this passionate about."

"I wouldn't say I'm passionate about Star Trek, I just really like it."

"Those aren't mutually exclusive. You love it, and it makes you happy. If that doesn't warrant passion, I don't know what does."

"I'm glad you see it that way." Violet rested her forehead against Quigley's and smiled. "Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should watch an episode of Next Generation."

Quigley began to laugh.

"I'd like that." He said. "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
